User blog:CEC JAKX/Dead Space 2: Lies Of The Past (Fan Made By CEC JAKX)
DEAD SPACE 2 :Lies Of The Past Hi There! My Name is Victor aka JAKX. I've been a fan of the dead space series for a long time now and I felt like making my own story to be part of the series. But this is Fan made by me. I'm not all good writing stories, so there might be some mistakes. But I really hope you like this one! I can't write the whole chapter at once on here so I'll be adding piece by piece. This story takes place 3 months before Dead Space 2. Here is some of Chapter 1. ' 'CHAPTER 1: In Paradise Audio Log #5. Name Of User: Gregory Aimes. Date Recorded: 11/23/2511 "This is Aimes, we are currently in an unknown system. Seth won't tell me why, and I'm afraid he's up to something. We haven't seen anything but giant rocks so far, I don't see.. what the?....... Seth! Come Here! *Approaching footsteps* "What Is It Greg?" "Look! Is that what I think it is?" *Brief silence* "No... that can't be possible.. is that the Ishimura?!" *End Of Recording* 9/24/2511. It was a cold winter morning in Everlast city, millions of people walking its streets. One of those people, named Gregory Aimes, was just leaving a building with an envelope in his hand, which he placed in his coat as walking down the crowded streets. As he made his way through, he stopped by a market to get some coffee. The warm smell filled his nose from the aching cold. Once he got his coffee, he made his way down to a place called "Ocean Street Bank". He went inside, the place was crowded with people, for they were waiting to cash their checks. After waiting for a good 10 minutes, Greg walked up to the clerk and placed the envelope on the granite counter. The lady took the letter and opened it, the paper inside said "CEC Employee of U.S.G Faith". The woman then looked at Greg. "I see you work for the Faith. How is it up there?" she asked warmly. "It's good, their about to leave in a week. I'm not gonna be there for this planet crack, I'm going be with my wife and kids". Greg said. "Ahh, I see, your a good man Mr.Aimes. And a very lucky one too, how many kids you have". She mentioned. "I have twins, boy and girl. They're 4 years old". Greg smiled. "Wasn't here for their birth.. was up with the Faith." He added. "Well Mr.Aimes, I hope you have a pleasant time with your wife and kids". The woman said as she was signing the paper and attaching a Semiconductor to it. "Here you go Mr.Aimes, go to hallway 4B room 122 and there should be a man named Mr.Logan there. Give him this conductor and he will place all your money inside, ok". Greg thanked the lady and took the form and semiconductor and started to walk to hallway 4B. When he entered the Main hallway, large glass windows covered the right side of the hall, to where you can see the streets. It started to become quiet as he ventured further down the hall, he passed many halls until he came to 4B. Room 122 was the first on the right. Greg walked in, noone was in the room but a small metal desk with a hologram computer with papers and a little machine with a small narrow opening. The walls were white and had a poster on it saying "Join Us In Paradise". He also spotted a little Marker statue right by the computer. "Mr.Logan must be a Unitologist" Greg thought. He sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk, waiting for anyone to show up. Seconds passed, and then a voice came from behind Greg outside the room. The voice began to get closer, Greg turned around to see a man in a white suit talking on the phone with someone. He then entered the room. The man, who was Mr.Logan, saw Greg sitting down. "Hey Paul, I'm gonna have to give you a call back, I have someone waiting for me." Mr.Logan stood behind his desk listening to Paul. "Yes, I have all the forms filed and signed. Leave the package at my doorstep this evening. Alright. Goodbye Paul." Mr.Logan said while placing the phone on his desk. "And you may be?" Mr.Logan asked warmly. "I'm Gregory Aimes, crew member on the USG Faith. I came here today to cash my check." Greg said. "Hmmm, let me look you up real quick" Mr. Logan started to type on his holo-computer looking through the names of the USG Faith. "Your a unitologist, right?" Greg asked curiously. "Indeed I am, what makes you ask me that, are you one as well?" Mr.Logan asked. "No, I'm not. I was just wondering since you have unitologist stuff in your office" Greg said. "Hmm, do you dislike unitologist Mr.Aimes?" Greg sat quiet, he really doesn't like Unitology or the people among it. He only has one friend thats a Unitologist, but hes different from the others. "No" Greg lied. "I don't". Mr.Logan nodded, continuing with his work. "Here we go, Gregory Aimes, Crew member on the USG Faith. 11 years served. Your paycheck is 200,000 dollars. I need your password." Mr.Logan said. "My password is Alyssa87234. Its my wife's name." Greg claimed. Mr.Logan entered the code and the screen showed a green icon, meaning the password was correct. "I need the conductor." Logan asked. Greg handed him the conductor and he slid it into the narrow space of the machine next to the computer. Mr.Logan then clicked "Process" on the screen and the machine started to glow blue and make a low humming sound. After a few seconds, the machine beeped and the light on it turned off. Mr.Logan took out the conductor and handed it back to Greg. "Here you go Mr.Aimes. You must've worked hard for that money" He said. "Indeed, and it almost killed me" Greg said. "Have a nice day" He said as he was leaving the room. Greg walked back down the hall to the lobby. With his money stored, he started to make his way out. He walked back out into the cold, but this time it wasn't as bad before, since the sun is higher. As he was going down the concrete steps, something caught his eye. Across the river was the starport, and he could see planetcrackers docked at bay. One of them, was the USG Faith. It was getting ready to launch next week. Greg walked down and across the street to the railing next to the water, watching the Faith. The Faith was the second planetcracker to be built, and was a bit similar to the Ishimura. After the Ishimura's destruction, people looked at the Faith to lead the way of powering humanity into the future. Greg knows almost everyone on there, and they are like family to him. He wishes them a safe journey and a successful planetcrack. Their last planetcrack almost caused the Faith to be pulled down onto the colony from gravity tether failure, but a group down at the colony gave their lives to fix them and restore balance. After that, Greg decided to take a break and spend the next 3 years with his wife and kids. Greg looked down at the water, splashing lightly against the wall. He will miss this planetcrack, but to him, theres nothing better than seeing your wife and kids. Greg arrived at a huge building near the river, about 50 stories high. It was mostly covered in glass windows that glistened in the suns light. It was called "HighLight Condo's". This is where Greg's wife and kids lived. Greg went inside and went to one of the elevators. He waited patiently as the numbers were dropping and then the door opened. An young man with a black business suit stepped out and continued walking. Greg stepped in and pressed the button labeled "43". The door closed and the elevator began to rise. After a minute passed Greg arrived at his floor. There was a quiet hallway with white carpet that had a weird wavy design in it. He walked down till he reached a room with the number 328. He pulled out a key and quietly opened it and went inside. The condo was quiet, the only thing Greg could hear was the faint humming sound of the air conditioner. Greg took off his coat and shoes and placed them in a closet. He then took out the Semiconductor and walked down the hallway to his room. On the way, he stopped by another room and quietly opened the door, inside he saw his two kids sleeping peacefully. He quietly closed the door and went to his room, the door was cracked open a little. He opened it and saw his wife sleeping on the bed. Greg walked over to the other side of the room and opened the closet. Inside was his and his wifes clothes, along with boxes on shelves. Behind the boxes was a safe built into the wall. He entered the code and opened it, placing the semiconductor inside and then closing it. After he did that, he changed clothes and was wearing grey sweat pants and a t-shirt. He made his way to the bed and layed next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist and fell to sleep. Hours later, Greg woke from his deep sleep. Only to find himself alone in the room. He layed there looking at the ceiling. Then got up and slowly moved his tired body to the window and slid the curtains to one side, immediatly lighting up the room, his eyes burned from the suns light. He looked outside, seeing the whole skyline of the city. After watching out the window for a few seconds, he walked out of his room into the cold hallway. He could hear a familier voice from a room down the hall. He made his way over to find his Alyssa, his wife, sitting at a holo-computer talking to an unknown person on the other line. Greg couldn't see who she was talking to. "So do you think you two can come sometime this end of the week?" said the unknown voice of a woman. "I'm pretty sure, I'll see if my sister can babysit the kids." said Alyssa "Sounds great! Can't wait to see you both soon, its been forever!" said the unknown woman "Can't wait to see you too Lexine, bye bye now." said Alyssa smiling back. She shutted down the computer and then noticed Greg at the door as she got up from her chair. "Good morning sweetie!" Alyssa said warmly. "Who was that? On the computer?" Greg asked. "Oh, that was Lexine.. Do you remember? Lexine Murdoch?" She answered Greg hardly knew any of his wife's friends, seen some of them maybe once or twice, but never really talked to them much except for Seth, his bestfriend on the Faith that was too taking a break from planetcracking. "No, I don't think so" Greg said "I'm pretty sure you remember her, but anyway she's inviting us to see her at the sprawl this upcoming weekend." She mentioned "I heard, is Delilah gonna watch the kids? And by any chance, where are they?" He asked "I'm gonna try to talk to her about it, and She came earlier to take them to Friendship park" She said Alyssa walked passed Greg to the living room, it had coloring books all over the ground from the kids earlier. She picked them up one by one and placed them neatly in a white ben in the corner. Right next to the ben was another but filled with toys. Greg walked over, something caught his mind. As he got closer, he saw inside the ben, a toy of the Ishimura. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. It was about the size of his hand, and on the back of it was a button that made its engines light up in different colors. Then Greg thought of something. "Hun, where is that book full of pictures we made when we got married?" He asked "It's in the closet with all the other junk. Why?" She asked "I need to see something" He said as he kept staring at the toy. Later on the day, Greg spent his time looking throught the closet for the book, which he did. It was a wide and thick black leather book that had the word "Memories" on it in silver. Greg slowly opened it up. There was seperate tabs in the book seperating pictures. One of the tabs he spotted was titled "Ishimura Trip". He turned all the pages at once to the tab. The first few pages showed Him in a shuttle arriving at the Ishimura, and then the flight deck, to the Medical deck, and then Hyrdroponics. One picture Greg came across was a picture of a younger him and an older man next to him. The man was Greg's father. He worked on the Ishimura when Greg was young, and still did when the terrorist attack came along. From the report, it said no survivors were found. This devastated Greg at the time, and what was worse is that Greg and his father lost touch with each other years before it. There was a knock at the door now. Alyssa got up and answered it. It was Delilah and the kids. Greg's two children, Brianna and Alex. Both rushed in saying "Mommy! Mommy!" again and again. Both of them ran and hugged her around her legs, they were happy to be home. "Thank you Delilah for bringing them home" Alyssa thanked "How was it with them?" "It was great! Brianna and Alex met some new friends over there." Delilah said As they both went on talking, Greg walked out and his kids were excited again to see him. *End Of Chapter* *Chapter 2: The Memorial Coming 8/11/2010. Eastern Time 10:00pm Category:Blog posts